


Aftermath

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: Something I made based on the story Airport Aftermath :) It will also become a cover for the sequel :P





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



> Something I made based on the story [Airport Aftermath](http://sandy79.livejournal.com/63566.html) :) It will also become a cover for the sequel :P

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/daaouh19b4ug4df/aftermath.png?dl=0)  



End file.
